La independencia de México
by TheTenoriTaiga1
Summary: Nueva España al dar un paseo como casi todos los días, conocerá a un hombre que la guiará a una reunión donde se enterará de algo que la cambiará... su nombre dejará de ser "Nueva España" y se independizará de su "hermano" España. (No se me ocurrió un mejor summary xD) Edit: Fanfic descontinuada(?) Lo lamento, ya no la he sentido como antes y no tengo inspiración ¡Disculpen!
1. El comienzo

**NOTA: **bueno, este es mi primer fic, así que por favor no me coman viva(? xD espero que les guste y si no pues, prometo esforzarme más ^^ también, me gustaría aclarar un punto, seguro ya lo saben pero mujer prevenida vale por 2 xD:

Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen (lamentablemente TuT) el único personaje del fic que me pertence es mi OC de México, cuyo nombre es Metztli Xochitl Martínez Garcia (al final del fic explicaré el por qué del nombre y también aclararé los puntos que tienen un (*) al lado, tal vez a lo largo de la historia incluya otros OC (creo que todos serán latinos) bueno, sin más preámbulo xD el fic:

**La independencia de México**

Un día como cualquiera, a medidados de Noviembre de 1809, una joven que no aparentaba más de 15 años (pero con más de 300), de cabellos castaños y ojos cafes claro, dormía placidamente en el sillón de su casa, cuando el sonido de la puerta, al abrirse de repente, la despertó.

- Hey Nueva España! he regresado! - dijo aquel español de ojos verdes y cabello castaño igual al de la Novohispana(*)

- España-niisan! - gritó ella emocionada, corriendo a abrazar su "hermano" - ¿cómo te fue? ¿me trajiste algo? - Nueva España lo llenaba de preguntas

- tranquila pequeña, pareciera que no me vez desde hace siglos - ambos rieron un poco

- lo siento - se disculpó - es solo que, te extrañé! cuentame como te fue! - insistió, ambos se sentaron en el sillón en el que hace no más de 10 minutos aquella castaña dormía; y así, Antonio comenzó a contarle las experiencias que tuvo cuando no estaba con ella.

Ese mismo día, ella había decidido salir a dar un paseo mientras España trabajaba, cuando de la nada, escuchó que una voz la llamaba, al principió creyó que era su imaginación, así que siguió su camino, pero, cada vez escuchaba aquella voz más y más cerca, por lo que decidió detenerse.

- Señorita Nueva España! Señorita Nueva España! - seguía escuchando, cuando un hombre de no más de 23 años, se detuvo frente a ella

- Hem... ¿lo conozco? - preguntó ella confundida, ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿qué era lo que quería?

- No, no hemos tenido el placer de ser presentados, mi nombre es José Miguel Ramón Adaucto Fernández y Félix, pero por favor digame Guadalupe Victoria(*) necesito de su inmediata ayuda, por favor, venga conmigo - rogó aquel hombre, la Novohispana lo miró dudosa unos instantes ¿su ayuda? ¿para qué? el joven notó su mirada y le aseguró que no era nada malo, ella, aún dudosa, aceptó, pues aunque no lo pareciera, sabía defenderse.

- Bien, iré con usted. - y con eso, aquel hombre la guió a un lugar que ella no conocía, parecía un lugar escondido del resto de su territorio, al llegar, bajaron a una especie de sótano, ahí estaban reunidos otros hombres, Nueva España miró el panorama, mapas en una mesa de madera y tambien en las paredes, varios papeles regados por el suelo, algunas armas y... esperen, ¡¿ARMAS?! ¡¿acaso eran ellos soldados Españoles o al menos tenían el permiso para poseer esas armas?! la Novohispana, ya algo desesperada, exigió que le explicaran quienes eran, porque la necesitaban, y porque tenían tantas armas.

- Señorita, por favor, tranquilicese, permitame explicarle todo, pero antes, dejeme presentarme, mi nombre es Miguel Gregorio Antonio Ignacio Hidalgo y Costilla Gallaga Mandarte Villaseñor, pero puede simplemente llamarme Hidalgo(*), y la hemos llamado porque... la necesitamos para la guerra de independencia.

¿Guerra de independencia? ¿de qué hablaba ese hombre?, la joven se quedó bastante sorprendida.

- ¿G-guerra? ¿p-por qué quieren guerra? ¿qué ha hecho España-niichan para que quieran guerra? - los cuestionó

- Señorita, no podemos permitir que las cosas sigan así, estos 300 años han sido solamente de sufrimiento para los ciudadanos, reconozco que han traído cosas buenas, pero es suficiente, además, usted debe recordar lo que España le ha hecho a los imperios Maya y Azteca-

- ¿Mis padres? ¿Qué tienen que ver mis padres con esto? - al momento en el que mencionó el nombre de sus padres, Hidalgo logró obtener toda su atención.

- ¿N-No lo sabe? fue España el que derrocó a sus padres, para poder poseer hoy este territorio, y, por ende, a usted... discúlpeme si no lo sabía...

La castaña no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿fue España, el ser al que más quería, aquel al que consideraba su hermano, el que asesinó a sus padres? No... no podía ser, debía ser mentira, sí, eso era, aquel hombre le estaba mintiendo, estaba intentando ponerla en contra de su hermano, pero... en ese momento, ella recordó lo último que escuchó de su padre

_**"Metztli... hija mía, por favor, no permitas que ÉL se apodere de ti, tu eres fuerte, incluso más fuerte que tu madre y yo, algun día serás un gran imperio, estoy seguro, así que por favor, no permitas... que ÉL... te controle..."**_

Unas lagrimas bajaron por su mejilla al recordar eso, entonces, "ÉL" era... ¿España? ¿España le había mentido por 300 años? no podía creerlo, en ese momento su mirada estaba perdida, apuntando a algún lugar del cuarto en el que se encontraba, hasta que, uno de los hombres presentes, la devolvió a la realidad

- Señorita... ¿está usted bien? - preguntó aquel hombre con algo de preocupación.

- Estoy Bien. - Respondió con un tono de frialdad - Sobre lo que me han dicho... ¿De qué forma puedo ayudar? - así es señores, en ese momento ella dejó de se "Nueva España", desde ese preciso momento, lo único que sentía hacía España era odio, ahora lo único que quería era vengar la muerte de sus padres, y así, dio inicio a la planeación de la Guerra de Independencia.

Unas horas después, la joven regresó a casa, encontrándose con un preocupado España.

- Nueva España! ¡¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba?! – Al escuchar su **ANTIGUO ** nombre, se irritó bastante, pero no hizo nada más que mirar al español con una falsa sonrisa y responder – Lo siento, es que salí a dar un paseo y perdí la noción del tiempo, pero estoy bien. – Antonio la miró dudoso, notaba algo raro, pero no podía decir que era… -Ahora, ¿me dejas ir a mi cuarto? Estoy cansada… - España asintió, y ella se dirigió a su habitación, había sido un largo día; Así, durante casi un año, se las arregló para salir a reunirse con sus nuevos aliados (ayudaba el hecho de que España salía mucho) y planear como lo vencerían, España empezó a notar a la castaña algo rara y distante, pero ésta, siempre respondía "Estoy bien, no te preocupes".

Entonces, finalmente llegó…. El día en el que Metztli sería independiente, sería el día en el que ella, se convertiría en una gran nación.

* * *

Bueno, ese fue el primer capitulo~ por favor dejen sus reviews, realmente me gustaría saber que opinan, y bien, ahora aclararé los puntos marcados del fic:

*Novohispano/a = era el gentilicio de las personas nacidas en Nueva España

*Guadalupe Victoria = 1° Presidente de México y fue uno de los guerreros que dirigió la guerra de independencia mexicana

*Hidalgo = Miguel Hidalgo fue uno de los personajes MÁS importantes de la guerra de independencia, al igual que Guadalupe Victoria, fue uno de los lideres de la independencia

Con respecto al nombre de México, le puse así porque "México" viene de: *Mētztli: luna *Xīctli: ombligo *-co: locativo

Por lo que literalmente significa "El ombligo de la Luna" o "Centro de la Luna". Xochitl porque es un nombre en náhuatl muy común en México y significa "Reina de las flores". Martínez porque ese es mi primer apellido xD y Garcia porque fue el primer apellido que se me vino a la mente


	2. ¿Libertad? ¡Al fin!

Las tropas de ambos bandos estaban en un mismo lugar, frente a frente, al centro de ellos, un español y una ex-Novohispana estaban frente a frente, viéndose fijamente

- ...Por qué? - preguntó el español - Por qué haces esto? - finalmente había entendido el porqué del raro comportamiento de Metztli

- ¡Cállate! - gritó ella, dejando aún más conmocionado a España, nunca la había visto así, ella solía ser muy dulce

- Nueva España... - musitó él desconcertado

- ¡He dicho que te calles! - gritó aún más furiosa - no te atrevas a volver a llamarme así, nunca! lo sé todo, Antonio, TODO! - Éste último se quedó sorprendido, ¿a qué se refería con "todo"? - me enteré de que tu fuiste quien mató a mis padres... ahora lo comprendo, yo no te importé, tu solo querías mi territorio… - El español no sabía que decir, estaba totalmente conmocionado

- Nueva España... - repitió él, al parecer era lo único que podía decir en ese momento

- ¡Te dije, que no me volvieras a llamar así! - ahora estaba totalmente enfurecida - A partir de hoy, mi nombre no es más Nueva España, hoy, 16 de septiembre de 1810... ¡Me independizo de ti! - y dicho esto, las tropas de lo que alguna vez fue Nueva España comenzaron el ataque, las tropas españolas, incluido Antonio también habían empezado a luchar, sin embargo, Metztli seguía ahí, inmóvil... "No voy a llorar, no enfrente de él" pensó, entonces también ella entró en combate.

11 años después, la guerra finalmente había terminado.

El 27 de Septiembre de 1821, en algún lugar de lo que años antes era conocido como Nueva España, yacía un Antonio muy malherido y, con un pie sobre su abdomen y una espada apuntando directo a su corazón, estaba Metztli, con una gran sonrisa cínica y algo sarcástica.

- Gané… gané esta guerra, Antonio – dijo finalmente. España estaba sobre un montón de escombros, con lágrimas en los ojos y muy pocas fuerzas. Estaba apunto de decir algo, pero un ruido que venía de atrás de Metztli captó su atención, esta volteó rápidamente pero sin afectar su posición actual, oportunidad que Antonio aprovechó para sacar un arma que tenía guardada, cuando volvió a ver a España, el cargó su arma y la puso bajo el mentón de la castaña, con un dedo en el gatillo, estaba listo para disparar. Metztli sonrió aún más ampliamente.

- Hazlo. –Al español le temblaba el brazo, no quería hacerlo, no podía hacerlo, no iba a hacerlo.

- No puedo... no puedo… ¡maldición, no puedo! –empezó a llorar y lanzó el arma lejos, ella simplemente se burlo, guardó su espada, dio media vuelta y empezó a marcharse, pero ya no tenía esa cínica sonrisa, ahora tenía un rostro de seriedad, y una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, tenía que ir a curar sus heridas, y luego tendría que reunirse con Guadalupe Victoria.

España, por otra parte, se quedó ahí tirado, sollozando, no podía creerlo, aquella pequeña a la que él crío, a la que lo dio todo, ahora lo odiaba… con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban decidió volver a casa, él también tenía que recuperarse de sus heridas tanto físicas como emocionales, aunque sabía que estas últimas tardarían mucho tiempo en curarse…

Pero él tendría que reconocerlo algún día, esa niña, dejó de ser su hermana, ella ya no era de su propiedad, ella, había dejado de ser Nueva España.

Algunos años después, Las heridas de Metztli habían sanado, tanto el pueblo como el territorio habían empezado a restaurarse, había adoptado el nombre de "México" y ahora era una republica, de la cual el actual presidente y por tanto su jefe, era Guadalupe Victoria. Un día normal su jefe la había llamado, ella estaba algo preocupada pues aun no se había acostumbrado totalmente, llegó a su oficina y tocó la puerta, el solo respondió con un "Adelante"

- ¿Q-quería verme, señor? – preguntó tímidamente entrando.

- No estés asustada, no te voy a reprender por nada – dijo al notar su tono preocupado, la mexicana suspiró y se sentó enfrente de él. - verás, México, al ser ahora una republica independiente, tienes nuevas obligaciones y responsabilidades, lo sabes, no? – asintió

– s-si señor, lo sé.

- una de esas responsabilidades, es conocer a otras naciones y asistir a las conferencias mundiales. - ¿Conferencias mundiales? ¿a que se refería? Y sobre lo de conocer otras naciones, ella ya conocía otras naciones, conocía a España, Romano, a Francia, Prusia, y a sus Hermanos (*)… - seguramente, te preguntes a que me refiero con conferencia mundial – asintió nuevamente – bien, pronto lo entenderás… porque justamente hoy te toca asistir a una, así que prepárate… hoy conocerás al resto del mundo. – Le indicó que podía retirarse, pero antes la detuvo un segundo - México... Hidalgo estaría tan orgulloso de ti tanto como yo - México le sonrió levemente, no quería recordar la injusta muerte de Hidalgo, la cual ella misma tuvo que presenciar... Dicho esto, mandó a México a cierto lugar, donde aparentemente sería la famosa conferencia, llegó a un edificio bastante grande, y tímidamente, entró a aquel lugar.

* * *

Chaaan Chaan Chaaan(? Este fue el cap 2~ bien, tal vez algunos se pregunten a quienes me refiero con "hermanos" bueno, pues con sus hermanos me refiero a Canadá y Estados Unidos, así es, en mi mundo de fantasía(? Canadá, USA y México son hermanos, ya que son las 3 naciones que forman Norte América, y bueno, también aclararé una segunda cosa, en este fic, México sentirá algo de rencor hacía USA por quitarle la mitad de su territorio y algunos años después, también Texas (si no saben de que hablo, pueden buscarlo en internet o preguntarme ^^) pero no escribiré sobre eso pues realmente no sabría que poner ToT ah! También sentirá algo de rencor por Francia por invadir 2 veces su territorio x3 y bien, eso es todo, gracias por leer y espero sus reviews~


	3. Las responsabilidades de una nación

**bueno, creo que este capitulo no me quedó tan bueno T-T me esforzaré por que los siguientes sean mejores…**

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la sala de conferencia, muchas de las naciones lucían… ¿angustiadas? Si, eso era, ¿por qué? Porque ese día les tocaría conocer a México, esa nación de la que tanto se hablaba… pero, ¿cómo era? Nadie lo sabía, bueno, casi nadie, Romano, Francia y Prusia la habían conocido cuando estaba al cuidado de España, EUA y Canadá la conocieron después de su independencia, pero nadie diría nada, Antonio aún no había superado completamente que se haya independizado, a Gilbert y Francis les parecía muy gracioso el ver como casi todos estaban atemorizados (estaban ansiosos por ver sus caras al saber que México era una chica), a Lovino le daba igual, Alfred como siempre estaba pensando únicamente en el salvando al mundo como el "héroe" que dice ser, y Matthew era invisible… casi todos estaban bastante nerviosos, cuando escuchan que tocan la puerta, ¿Era México? Podía ser… un angustiado ingles abrió lentamente la puerta, pero mucha fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una joven de tez blanca que no aparentaba más de 15-16 años, Arthur escucho algunas risas provenientes de Francia & Prusia pero no le tomó importancia.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte jovencita? – preguntó a aquella castaña

- Esto… ¿aquí es la conferencia mundial? – preguntó algo desconcertada, el británico asintió

- ¡que bueno! ¡creí haberme equivocado! – la miró confundido – Ah, lo siento, ¡es un placer conocerlo, mi nombre es México! – las carcajadas del francés y del prusiano aumentaron aún más –¡¿Ella es México?! – exclamaron varias naciones. Al notar sus caras de sorpresa, la mexicana no pudo evitar reir un poco – hahaha! ¿pero como creían que era para que pongan tremendas caras? – nadie se atrevió a contestar, no cuando habían escuchado como era cuando estaba enojada… Arthur la hizo pasar y le indicó un asiento en medio de sus hermanos, hecho esto, la conferencia dio inicio. México realmente no prestó mucha atención, pues la mayoría de los temas que trataban no la incluían, estaba pensando en sus asuntos y jugando con sus lentes hasta que cierto estadounidense la llamó.

- Pss.. México! – decía en voz baja.

– Hola Alfred. – Respondió ella cortante mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

– C'ome on! no seas así! Hm.. ¡Haré algo para ayudarte! – decía Alfred animado pero aun en voz baja.

– ¿Qué?

– Te daré algunos consejos de como tratar con algunos de los que están aquí! Así verás que gran héroe soy!

– No gracias. – a la mexicana realmente no le importaba, pues si algún día necesitaba tratar con ellos, se las arreglaría sola, pero Alfred no hizo caso, la abrazó por el hombro y comenzó a señalar discretamente a otras naciones.

-Ese cejudo es Inglaterra, la mayoría del tiempo es bastante molesto, dice saber magia y poder hablar con criaturas mágicas – se burló un poco y continuó- ah! Y amenos que quieras morir, nunca pruebes su comida! – la mexicana lo miró confundida, ¿tan malo era cocinando? y así siguieron por el resto de la conferencia, Alfred le habló un poco sobre China, Rusia, Italia, Alemania, Japón y Francia;México al principio no le prestó atención, pero luego decidió hacerle caso, igual, ignorarlo no haría que se callara. La conferencia al fin había terminado, lo único que la castaña quería ahora era irse a casa ¿Por qué tenía que asistir a esa reunión si casi ninguno de los temas la incluían? Uno de los sacrificios de ser una nación, pensó, lo bueno es que ahora había terminado.

México al llegar a casa se dio cuenta de que todavía era temprano, por lo que decidió salir a pasear aun rato, pero en cuanto empezó a caminar por las calles, vio a alguien que sobresalía de los demás, y como no lo haría, si no es muy común encontrar güeros de ojos azules por su territorio… al notarlo lo primero que pensó fue ignorarlo, pero después de pensar y recordar lo ingenuo que Alfred podía llegar a ser, decidió ir con el, lo jaló de la chamarra y lo alejó un poco de aquel lugar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó sin rodeos

- HAHAHA! Como no lucías muy animada hoy, vine para pasar el día contigo! Después de todo, eres mi hermanita. –sonrío alegremente, México no tenía muchas ganas de pasar el día con el, pero no podía dejarlo solo en su territorio, mucho menos mandarlo a casa de regreso sin compañía, así que no le quedó más remedio que aceptar.

- Bien… pero en cuanto yo diga que tienes que volver a tu casa, te largas, entiendes gringo? - Alfred sonrío, aceptó aquella condición, y sin más, tomo a su pequeña hermana de la muñeca y se la llevó a algún lugar de la capital del país. – Bueno, y que se supone que quieres hacer? – preguntó la mexicana soltándose del agarre

- Bien… pues este es tu territorio, por qué no hacemos algo que acostumbre hacer aquí? – Metztli dudó un segundo, hasta que le gruñó el estomago.

- Pues de hecho tengo hambre… ¿quieres ir por comida?

- Yes Sir! Let's eat some hamburgers! – Dijo animado, para ser honestos el también moría de hambre, no había comido nada después de la conferencia.

- Nada de hamburguesas, si quieres pasar el día conmigo, tendrás que comer comida de mi país. – Ante esto Alfred quería quejarse, pero sabía que si lo hacía México lo echaría de su territorio, por lo cual, tuvo que resignarse.

- Bien… ¿Qué quieres comer?

- Hm… ¡tacos! – la mexicana sonrío al hacer su elección, Alfred simplemente asintió y ella lo guío hasta el primer lugar que encontró. Después de comer, se la pasaron yendo de un lado a otro, el tiempo se les pasó volando, aunque no lo admitiera, a México le gustó mucho pasar el día con su hermano, pero empezaba a agotarse, incluso el Estadounidense estaba algo cansado.

- Bien, fue un buen día, pero creo que es hora de que vuelva a casa... – Dijo el, la mexicana bajó la mirada, pero entonces dijo algo que no creyó que diría algún día por voluntad propia

- Am… Estados Unidos, bien es algo tarde así que… bueno… si quieres puedes pasar la noche en mi casa y mañana partir de regreso a... a la tuya… - dijo desviando la mirada intentando fingir desinterés, Alfred la miró durante unos instantes y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, él también había disfrutado ese día, y en algo tenía razón, ya era tarde, así que aceptó y ambos partieron camino de regreso a casa de la mexicana.

-¡México! – Gritó preocupado su jefe, pues ella debió haber vuelto hace horas - ¡¿Dónde estabas?! Me tenías preocupado, estaba apunto de salir a buscarte yo mismo.

- Lo siento –se disculpó – es solo que al salir de la conferencia me topé con Alfred y salimos un rato, y perdimos la noción del tiempo – vaya, un deja vu. Guadalupe Victoria volteó a ver a Estados Unidos, realmente no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, este lo saludó con la mano y le explicó todo, y luego de una pequeña reprendida por parte de su jefe, ambos entraron. México le dio una habitación a Alfred y fue directo a la suya, después de pensar un rato en lo vivido ese día, se quedó dormida.

* * *

No me odien! Q_Q lo siento, realmente esta vez no me llegó mucha inspiración, intentaré que el próximo capitulo sea mejor… pero aun así dejen sus reviews, me gustaría saber que opinan de que USA y México hayan pasado un rato hermano-hermana(?


	4. ¡Alguien quiteme a este idiota!

**NOTA:** bueno, de ahora en adelante no especificaré a que presidente de México cuando hable del jefe de México ya que los capitulos no serán acerca de cierto periodo presidencial en especifico, pero tal vez haga alguno que otro capitulo haciendo referencia o mención de Díaz o Juárez, también los capítulos no sean en orden cronológico, y quiero aclarar que México **NO** está enamorada de Alfred, bien, eso es todo~

* * *

México estaba furiosa, se dirigía en un avión directo a Madrid ¿¡Por qué demonios tenía que pasar 3 días con España?! Ella no soportaba verlo, pero tenía que seguir las ordenes de su jefe, que decía que la entendía perfectamente, pero al menos debía acompañarlo para establecer algunos lazos políticos con uno de los superiores de España.

— Méxi-chaaaaaaan! – Gritó el español emocionado, mientras corría a abrazar a la que alguna vez fue su hermana

— ¡Quítate idiota! – se quejó, soltándose como pudo del español, apenas había llegado y ya quería regresar a casa

— Bien, os dejamos, nosotros tenemos asuntos que discutir – dijo el superior de España, retirándose con el de México

— Bueno, ¿Qué quieres hacer primero Méxi-chan? – Preguntó sonriendo

— Irme a casa. – el español suspiró

— Escucha, sé que sigues molesta, pero piensa que esta es una oportunidad para hacer las pases conmigo!

— Me niego. –Respondió cortante, España la tomó de la muñeca y se la llevó a algún lugar de Madrid

— ¿¡Qué crees que haces, idiota?! – preguntó irritada

— Son las Fiestas de San Fermín(*), y casi es hora del encierro, ven conmigo!

— ¿En…cierro?

— ¡Tu solo ven! – con esto, la arrastró nuevamente, a donde aparentemente sería el famoso encierro

— ¿Qué es eso del encierro, idiota?

— Verás, siempre en estas fiestas muchas personas se reúnen aquí y como puedes ver es un lugar muy estrecho, bueno, el punto es que todos aquí corren mientras-

— ¿Correr? ¡Eso es fácil! – lo interrumpió, iba a decir algo cuando el sonido de un cohete lo volvió a interrumpir, esa era la señal de partida; México estaba lista para comenzar, cuando escucho el sonido de unas puertas abriéndose, volteó y vio que de las puertas salían…. ¿¡Toros?! Comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, ¡¿Toros, EN SERIO?! Estaba convencida, España era un idiota masoquista. México corrió lo más rápido que pudo, quedando en la primera posición, después de unos minutos España se acercó a ella cuando todos habían terminado

— ¿Qué opinas Méxi-chan? ¿fue divertido no? – Preguntó alegre, la mexicana lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo empezó a agitar

— ¿Toros? ¡¿TOROS?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! – Más que irritada, se estaba recuperando del susto

— L-lo intenté, p-pero no me dejaste continuar... –Metztli suspiró y lo soltó

— Bien, como sea… ahora sólo quiero ir a descansar – España la llevó de vuelta al palacio, realmente quería que México lo perdonara pero no tenía ni idea de qué podría hacer para lograrlo.

Al día siguiente, México se había levantado temprano, no tenía ninguna gana de estar con España, así que desayunó lo primero que encontró y salió a caminar por ahí. Horas después España se levantó y bajó directamente a desayunar, pues sabía que si despertaba a México le lanzaría lo primero que encontrase a la cara y lo echaría de su habitación.

— Buenos días – dijo a los presentes bostezando - ¿México no baja a comer?

— Creímos que bajaría contigo… voy a ver que sucede con ella, debería haber despertado, con permiso – dijo el Jefe de México subiendo las escaleras, unos minutos después bajó con un semblante de preocupación - ¡México no está!

— ¡¿Cómo que no está?! Iré a buscarla – Con esto, el español se arregló lo más rápido posible y salió corriendo a buscar a México, ella sabía defenderse pero… estaba desarmada y Madrid podía llegar a ser una ciudad peligrosa.

Mientras tanto, México por su lado, pensó que mejor regresaba antes de que se comenzaran a preocupar, se llevaría una regañiza, de eso estaba segura… estaba a punto de volver por donde vino cuando una mano le cubrió la boca y antes de darse cuenta la habían arrastrado hasta un callejón, estaba apunto de gritar cuando vio que su agresor puso una navaja cerca de su cuello

— Como digas una palabra, te mueres aquí, entiendes? Ahora, dame todo lo que tengas. – México comenzó a buscar su arma sin que el otro tipo lo notara, pero no la encontró por ningún lado, genial, de seguro la olvidó en su cuarto… — No entendiste?! Muy bien, será por las malas… — México comenzaba a desesperarse, tenía un nudo en la garganta, hasta que..

— ¡Suéltala en este mismo instante! – México levantó la cabeza, era… ¿¡España!?

— No te metas en donde no te llaman imbécil – Respondió el asaltante, España, más molesto aún, le dio una patada en la cara, haciendo que callera de espaldas y le pisó el abdomen, levantó a México del suelo y la ayudó a salir de ese callejón, pero antes de darse cuenta aquel agresor le clavó la navaja en el tobillo, España le propinó un golpe en la cara y llevó a México hasta un lugar más alejado, donde improvisó una rápida venda con su chaleco; la cargó y emprendió su marcha a casa, estaba demasiado serio, pues realmente se había preocupado, cuando llegaron el jefe de México al verla herida se exaltó bastante, pero ella le respondió que no era nada, ya que había sufrido peores heridas antes, Antonio la subió hasta su habitación pero antes de que cerrara la puerta Metztli lo llamó.

— España…

— Hm?

— G-Gracias por salvarme… – dijo con una voz apenas audible, cubriéndose con las sábanas de la cama. España sonrió ante eso

— No es nada, Méxi-chan

— Sabes que eso no significa que te perdone, ¿verdad? – Dijo aun bajo su sabana, el español suspiró.

— Lo sé… ahora descansa.

Al día siguiente México regresaría a casa junto con su jefe, a pesar de que tendría que usar muletas por unos días, estaba feliz de regresar, agradeció a los superiores de España por su hospitalidad y de España se despidió tan fría como siempre, con un rápido "Adiós" y dio media vuelta para subir a su avión, realmente estaba impaciente, finalmente subieron al avión y después de unas largas horas, finalmente llegaron a casa.

* * *

Aloooo~(? Bien, que les pareció? A mi me gustó (al menos más que el anterior) y creo que es bueno que Antonio aun tenga esperanza de que México lo perdone (digo, ellos son inmortales y la esperanza es lo último que muere, no? xP) así que, por favor déjenme sus reviews *u* prometo subir el próximo pronto! Aclaración:

Las Fiestas de San Fermín son unas celebraciones que se llevan a cabo del 6 de Julio al 14 del mismo mes, una de las tradiciones es el encierro de toros que es un recorrido de 849 metros delante de varios toros, no sé con exactitud cuantos x3, si quieren ver más o menos como es les dejo un link (claro, borrenle los espacios xD)

www. youtube watch?v=MuzAbjyEjBU


	5. La guerra de los pasteles

Aquel era un día como cualquier otro, México había bajado a comer como todos los días, cuando al ver su postre sintió un extraño deja vu, se quedó mirando aquel pastel unos minutos, cosa que su jefe notó

— ¿Pasa algo, México?

— ¿Eh? Ah, n-no, nada, es solo que este pastel me recuerda a algo pero no logro recordar bien a qué...

— Pastel hm... – Quería ayudarle a recordar, hasta que se le ocurrió algo. — A la guerra de los pasteles, ¿tal vez?

— Ahhh ¡Claro! si, a eso mero me recordaba...

_*Flashback*_

— Woow que lugar tan enorme... – exclamó Metztli entrando a aquella pastelería francesa seguida de algunos oficiales de Santa Anna.

— _**Bonjour madame, messieurs**_ – dijo una voz muy familiar, al darse vuelta encontró una sorpresa no muy agradable..

— ¿¡Francia?!

— Oh, _**Mexique**_, que agradable verte aquí – Dijo el con una pícara sonrisa — No es que no me agrade tu compañía, al contrario, pero ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— Es una pastelería, ¿Qué crees que hacemos aquí, genio?

— Claro, siéntense por aquí – Dijo indicándoles una mesa, unos minutos después ordenaron algunos pasteles que los oficiales no dudaron en empezar a devorar, a Metztli realmente no le interesaba estar ahí, así que no prestó demasiada atención, en cierto momento Francia tuvo que levantarse pero a la hora de volver ni México ni los oficiales estaban ahí.

~Unos días después, en casa de México~

— ¿Quería verme, señor Santa Anna? – preguntó fría y cortante mientras se sentaba en un sillón de su oficina, ella realmente odiaba a Santa Anna, no sentía ningún respeto hacía él pero sabía que era su jefe, y debía hablarle como tal.

— Verás, México, últimamente hemos recibido algunas demandas monetarias por parte del gobierno francés. – Dijo dándole una nota, al parecer era de aquella pastelería francesa, al ver la cantidad demandada no pudo evitar gritar con algo de sorpresa

— ¡¿SESENTA MIL PESOS!? ¡¿PUES CUANTOS PASTELES SE CHINGARON LOS CABRONES?! – Dijo exaltada, ¡¿Sesenta mil pesos?! ¡¿Qué demonios le ocurría a Francia?! ¡Por supuesto que no iba a pagar tal cantidad!

— Cálmate, entiendo tu enojo, y definitivamente no pagaremos tal cantidad, pero hay un problema.

— ¿Problema? ¿Cuál?

— Aparentemente, el gobierno francés empieza a amenazarnos con invadirnos si no pagamos.

— ¡No podemos permitir eso!

— No, por supuesto que no, es por eso que te lo digo, necesitamos estar alerta ante cualquier posible ataque; Por el momento, eso es todo, puedes retirarte.

— Si, señor. – dijo la mexicana saliendo del cuarto.

Pasaron algunos días y no parecía haber señales de Francia, mejor para ella, hasta que un día arreglando ciertos asuntos con Santa Anna, un marino entró de imprevisto, lucía algo paranoico.

— Señor Presidente, señorita México, lamento entrar así pero ¡Hay barcos franceses bloqueando el puerto de Veracruz!

— ¿¡Qué?!

— S-Sí señorita, recibimos un mensaje de Veracruz informando que había algunos barcos bloqueando el puerto, aparentemente no se puede comerciar desde ahí..

— Ese maldito idiota… – dijo México apretando los dientes y los puños

— Tranquila, México, no te alteres, podemos seguir comerciando con Europa desde la Isla de Sacrificios, por el momento, Usted puede retirarse – Dijo al Marino — gracias por informarnos.

Días después, Santa Anna y México se enteraron de que la Isla también fue bloqueada, no tenían opción, debía usar el puerto de Corpus Christi si querían seguir comerciando, aunque aparentemente Francia se las había arreglado para impedir esto, México se empezaba a cansar, además de tener que deshacerse de Francia debía encontrar una manera de poder seguir comerciando con Europa, aunque lo principal era lo de deshacerse de los franceses. Santa Anna y Metztli llegaron a Veracruz luego de que Francia abriera fuego en contra del fuerte de San Juan de Ulúa y Veracruz.

— ¡Idiota, lárgate de mi territorio! – Gritó la mexicana al encontrarse con Francia, sin dejar de disparar.

— ¡No hasta que me pagues! – Estaba claro que ninguno de los dos sedería.

México ya le había declarado la guerra al Rey de Francia, Charles Baudin, el comandante de los franceses, envió una columna de 1000 hombres a aprehender a Santa Anna, los cuales desembarcaron en Diciembre. Santa Anna, al darse cuenta, reunió algunas fuerzas y entabló la lucha sin resultados definitivos. Ante Esto, Baudin ordenó el embarco de sus tropas, que fueron perseguidas por los mexicanos hasta el muelle, donde los franceses lograron herir a Santa Anna en la pierna.

En 1839, Arthur, al darse cuenta de que había dejado de recibir importaciones de México, decidió ir a ver que sucedía.

— ¡Largate! – Seguía gritándole México a Francia, mientras peleaba mano-a-mano contra él

— ¡No si no me pagas! – No le importaba que México fuese una chica, ella le iba a pagar sí o sí.

— ¡¿Qué demonios sucede aquí, par de idiotas?! – Ambos voltearon encontrándose con un Británico no muy contento

— ¿Inglaterra? – Exclamaron ambos al verlo

— Sí, Inglaterra, quiero saber que demonios sucede aquí y por qué deje de recibir tus exportaciones, México.

— ¡Porque este imbécil bloqueó todos mis puertos! – Dijo mirando con odio a Francia

— ¡Si me hubieras pagado, esto no habría pasado!

— ¿Pagado? ¿De que hablas? – Preguntó Inglaterra

— México me debe dinero, ¡el cual no me quiere pagar!

— ¡Porque lo que me exiges no es una cantidad pequeña!

— A ver a ver, no estoy entendiendo muy bien pero realmente no me interesa, lo único que quiero es seguir comerciando con México, así que ésta guerra se termina aquí y ahora.

— ¿…Qué? – Preguntaron ambos, y antes de darse cuenta estaban siendo obligados a firmar un tratado de paz.

Al final nadie salió ganando ni perdiendo, aunque podría decirse que Francia fue el que salió mejor beneficiado, pues México terminó pagándole los dichosos pasteles, además de seiscientos mil pesos por las indemnizaciones

_*Flasback End*_

— ¿México, estás bien? – Preguntó su jefe pasando una mano delante de su cara, tenía la mirada perdida y ve tu a saber que tenía en la mente.

— … ¡Maldito Francia! – Exclamó casi automáticamente.

* * *

Bueno, ese fue el cap 5~ de lo unico de lo que se me ocurrió escribir esta vez fue de la guerra de los pasteles y esto fue lo que salió... díganme que les pareció! bueno, eso es todo, hasta el próximo cap~


	6. Tiempo de hermanos

— ¡Canadá! – Exclamó Metztli, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo con él, ahora con éste nuevo acuerdo podrían pasar algo de tiempo juntos, Matthew apenas pudo reaccionar pues antes de notarlo estaba en el suelo con su hermana encima.

— ¿Eh? ¿México? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que te vi, y ahora que nuestros jefes decidieron firmar un TLC, decidí estar contigo hoy…. ¿o no quieres qué este aquí? – Preguntó haciéndose la dolida.

— Hahaha no, claro que no, sabes que me gusta estar contigo, teniendo en cuenta que eres la única que me nota… es sólo que- – No pudo terminar de hablar porque el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe lo interrumpió.

— ¡Hello Little Brother! ¿Are you ready to spend this day with me? – Alfred estaba igual de animado que siempre. — ¿¡México!? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¡Eso mismo estaba a punto de preguntarte yo gringo! ¿Por qué demonios estás aquí? – Preguntó Metztli levantándose del suelo.

— Vine a pasar el día con mi hermanito, después de todo nuestros jefes decidieron firmar un FTA ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

— YO vine a pasar el día con Canadá!… Espera, ¿Cómo que tu jefe y él de Canadá? Querrás decir MI jefe y el de Canadá.

— ¡HAHAHA! Sorry, pero creo que te equivocas.

— No, no me equivoco… no será que… – Empezaba a darse cuenta — ¡Hay! ¿¡Por qué!?

— ¿Qué cosa? – EUA aún no entendía la situación.

— No es un TLC entre 2 naciones, ¡sino 3! Tú, Canadá y yo…

— ¿¡What?! ¡No, no way!

— ¡A mi me agrada menos la idea! ¡Con qué eso era lo que mi jefe no me quería decir! – Dicho esto empezaron a discutir sobre lo poco que les agradaba tener que asociarse, ninguno quería firmar si tenía que ser con el otro.

— E-Em... Chicos… o-oigan…. – Canadá intentaba que dejaran de discutir pero era invisible de nuevo – Oigan... Escúchenme…. – Por más que intentaba que le hicieran caso, era inútil. — ¡Silencio! – Por primera vez, se le había acabado la paciencia. Metztli y Alfred voltearon a verlo, nunca lo habían escuchado gritar. — Oigan, en vez de discutir, ¿Por qué no pasamos el día juntos? Después de todo, somos hermanos los tres…

Estados Unidos y México se miraron mutuamente, después de analizar lo dicho cada uno desde su punto de vista, suspiraron y asintieron.

— Está bien… creo que podemos dejar de pelear por un día. – Respondió México con un tono de resignación.

— Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo con ella… y bien, ¿Qué quieres hacer Matthew?

— ¿E-Eh? Bueno… N-No lo sé…

— Hm… ¡Vayamos a un parque de diversiones! Si? Si? – Preguntó Alfred sonriente.

— De acuerdo. – Respondió Canadá, ambos voltearon a ver a la mexicana.

— Eh? Pues por mí no hay problema.

— ¡Cool! So, ¡Let's go! – Dicho esto, Estados Unidos salió corriendo, pero volvió después de unos segundos – Am… ¿Dónde está el parque de diversiones?

— Idiota. – Dijo Metztli en un susurro, Matthew suspiró.

— Vamos… – Y salió seguido por sus hermanos.

Luego de como media hora, finalmente llegaron a un parque de diversiones .

— ¡Woow! – Exclamó México con sorpresa.

— ¡HA! ¿Qué, en tu territorio no existen? – Preguntó Alfred con un tono burlón, ganándose un golpe por parte de la descendiente del imperio azteca.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí, idiota!

— ¡No soy ningún idiota!

— ¡Pero claro que lo eres!

— Hey… ¿Podrían intentar no matarse sólo por un día? – Preguntó el canadiense.

— Está bien… sólo porque tu lo pides. – Dijo Metztli cruzándose de brazos dándole la espalda a Alfred. – Y bien, ¿A dónde quieren subirse primero?

— ¡Ahí! ¡Ahí! – Gritó Alfred señalando una ENORME montaña rusa.

— ¿A-Ahí? ¿N-no preferirías o-otro juego, gringo?

— ¡No! ¡Ahí! Espera… ¡No me digas que tienes miedo México!

— ¿Miedo? ¿YO? ¡Ja! ¡Te recuerdo que soy la hija del Imperio Azteca!

— Entonces, subamos ahí.

— ¡Bien! ¡Vamos! ¡Ven Canadá! – Dijo mientras tomaba al canadiense de la muñeca y seguía a Alfred.

— ¡HAHAHA! No creí que fueses tan orgullosa hermanita, sólo admite que odias las alturas.

— ¡Aquí, lo único que odio es a ti! – Gritó mientras que se acomodaba en el juego.

— Ustedes nunca cambiarán, ¿cierto? – Preguntó Matthew al terminar de acomodarse.

Luego de unos minutos que a México le parecieron eternos, finalmente bajaron del juego.

— Vaya, creo que me equivoqué respecto a ti México… - Dijo Alfred mientras observaba a Metztli.

— ¡P-Por supuesto! – Dijo sonriendo triunfal, intentando actuar lo menos agitada posible.

— ¿Entonces por qué estás mas blanca de lo normal?

— ¿Q-Qué? ¡E-Estoy igual que siempre! B-Bien ¿Y ahora qué?

— Bueno, de hecho tengo hambre… ¿Canadá, aquí venden hamburguesas? ….. ¿Canadá? ¿Dónde te metiste? – Preguntó mientras veía de un lado a otro.

— Aquí estoy. – Dijo alado de Alfred.

— Ah, Hahaha sorry! Bueno, dime, ¿Venden hamburguesas o no?

— Imagino que sí…

— Oye, gringo, mira allá. – Metztli señaló un pequeño puesto de hamburguesas.

— ¡Oh yeah, hamburgers! Gracias Mestli! – Dijo sonriendo mientras corría hacia el puesto.

— ¡Me llamo Metztli!

— ¡Es lo mismo!

— Idiota… - Suspiró y caminó junto con su otro hermano al puesto, después de comer estaban dispuestos a dar una vuelta al lugar para ver a donde más iban hasta que sonó el teléfono de Metztli.

— ¿Bueno? Sí estoy con ellos… ¡Si ya me di cuenta!… ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? Esta bien… adiós. – Y colgó algo molesta.

— ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntaron sus hermanos al unísono.

— Era mi jefe, dice que tenemos que volver los 3 ahora, aparentemente el Tratado se firmará en mi casa…

— ¿¡What!?... Bien, supongo que no se le puede hacer nada, mejor volvamos ahora.

Dicho esto las tres naciones Norteamericanas volvieron a casa de Canadá, donde tuvieron que pasar la noche; El TLCAN se firmó a finales de 1992 pero entró en vigencia hasta el primero de Enero de 1994, al final cada quien regresó a su respectivo territorio. Firmar el acuerdo comercial no fue tan malo como creyeron México y Estados Unidos, pues realmente si trajo algunos beneficios a cada uno, aunque no les haya gustado el hecho de tener que firmar…

* * *

Ta-daaan(? Bueno ese fue el cap 6, no sé que tan bien (cofcofomalcofcof) me haya quedado, no me maten, no me maten… ahora las nada nuevas aclaraciones(?:

TLC son las siglas de Tratado de Libre comercio, FTA son las siglas en inglés, y TLCAN son las siglas de "Tratado de Libre Comercio de América del Norte" que es un acuerdo comercial firmado por México, Estados Unidos Y Canadá a finales de 1992 y actualmente sigue vigente, fue firmado durante la administración de Carlos Salinas de Gortari, George Bush y Brian Mulroney.

díganme que les pareció, ya tengó la idea para el cap 7, como siempre espero sus Reviews y los veo en el próximo cap, chao:3


	7. Recuerdos Pt1

— ¡Papá! ¡Papá apúrate! – Gritó más que emocionada aquella pequeña azteca.

— Metztli más despacio, ¡el mundo no se va a acabar! – la reprendió el gran y admirable Imperio Azteca.

— ¡Pero ya pasó tiempo desde la última vez que vi a mamá! – Metztli siguió corriendo, hasta que finalmente llegó a donde su mamá. – ¡Mamá!

— ¡Metztli! Hola pequeña, ha pasado mucho. – Dijo el Imperio Maya mientras la cargaba.

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero papá dijo que podía venir a verte! – Metztli realmente estaba contenta.

— ¿Eh? – Levantó la vista, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del Azteca – Ah Haha ¡Hola _Itzama_!

— Hola _Xiadani _– Respondió sonriendo. – Lamentamos llegar de imprevisto, pero Metztli quería verte.

— No te preocupes, no es ninguna molestia, siempre me encanta ver a mi pequeña. – Abrazó más fuerte a Metztli – ¿Tu no te quieres quedar? – Preguntó sonriente.

— Me encantaría, pero lamentablemente no puedo, he estado ocupado últimamente, ¿Metztli podría quedarse aquí unos días?

— ¡Por supuesto!

— _**¡Tlaskamati miak! **_Pórtate bien hija.– Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente y corría para regresar lo antes posible a Tenochtitlan.

— Bueno, será mejor que entremos. – Aún con Metztli en brazos entro a un gran templo, el cual Metztli conocía como la palma de su mano. - ¿Quieres un poco de _**xocolatl**_, Metztli?

— ¡Sí! ¡Por favor!

— Aquí tienes – Dejó un pequeño tarro hecho de piedra frente a la pequeña, el cual ésta no dudo en tomar al instante, bebiendo todo el contenido de golpe.

— ¡Metztli! No bebas tan rápido.

— Hahaha lo siento. – Dijo riéndose, aunque no parecía que se arrepintiera de nada. Xiadani rio un poco también y se sentó.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido con Itzama?

— ¡Muy bien! Papá es muy bueno conmigo, aunque es algo estricto cuando me está entrenando…

— Bueno, claro que será estricto, pero verás que ese entrenamiento te será de mucha ayuda algún día.

— Lo sé, es por eso que me encanta entrenar aunque termine agotada… pero, ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti mamá? – Preguntó con una inocente sonrisa.

— ¿A mí? Bien, con algo de trabajo como siempre, aunque… – Hizo una pausa, suspiró y volteó a ver a Metztli, ésta solo la miró confundida. – Metztli, no he tenido un buen presentimiento últimamente, vienen tiempos difíciles... así que, por favor – Tomó las pequeñas manos de su hija. – Prométeme que pase lo que pase, tu te salvarás… – La miró seriamente.

Metztli no entendía que sucedía, pero pensó que lo mejor sería hacerle caso a su madre.

— Te lo prometo. – Dicho esto, Xiadani sonrió y la abrazó.

— Gracias. – Metztli enserio no entendía, su padre también había estado algo raro pero pensó que eran cosas de adultos. – Y dime, ¿Qué quieres hacer Metztli?

— ¡Que hagamos algo juntas! Hace mucho que no hacemos nada juntas. – Dijo haciendo un puchero de forma exagerada, Xiadani no pudo evitar reír.

— De acuerdo, ¿quieres entrenar arquería?

— ¡Si!

— Muy bien, ven conmigo. – Y ambas salieron de aquel templo.

El Imperio Maya le dio un pequeño arco a Metztli y tomó uno más grande para ella, estuvieron un par de horas entrenando, a pesar de que Metztli al principio fallaba en todos sus tiros, al final logró mejorar un poco su puntería.

— ¡Yay! ¿Lo viste mamá? ¡Lo logré!

— Bien hecho hija, ¿Itzama no te hace practicar arquería?

— No… cuando visitamos al tío Tlaxcala él me enseña, pero como no se llevan muy bien…

— Es cierto que esos 2 no son muy unidos... bueno, ahora- – Iba a decir algo pero las primeras gotas de lluvia la interrumpieron. – Que mal, lluvia, por hoy eso tendrá que ser todo, ven Metztli, entremos antes de que esto se convierta en una tormenta…. ¿Metztli? ¡¿Metztli?! – Volteó a todos lados buscando a la pequeña azteca, hasta que la encontró saltando en un charco de lodo.

— ¡Amo la lluvia! – Exclamó mientras salpicaba de lodo todo el suelo.

— ¡Metztli! ¡Entra antes de que te resfríes!

— ¡No me pasará nada!

— ¡Las que desobedezcan no cenarán Xocolatl! – Eso tenía que funcionar sí o sí. – _**¡Jun!, ¡Ka'a!... **_– En ese mismo momento antes de poder terminar entró Metztli corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo. – _**Óox….**_

— ¡Llegué! – Exclamó mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento. Se secó las gotas de agua y corrió a donde Xiadani. – ¡Xocolatl! ¡Xocolatl!

— Ejem.. ¿Cómo?

— ¿Xocolatl por favor? – Dijo con un tono inocente. El imperio Maya le dio otro tarro y de nuevo lo bebió completo pero está vez menos acelerada, después de terminárselo todo bostezó y se talló los ojos.

— ¿Tienes sueño? – Metztli sólo asintió débilmente. Xiadani la tomo en brazos y la llevó hasta una pequeña cama, (en ese entonces supongome yo que si existían las camas pero pss de piedra, digo, eran los 1500 no la prehistoria(?) se acostó junto a ella y entrecerró los ojos – _**Ma'alob áak'ab. **_– Y ambas quedaron profundamente dormidas.

Los días siguientes pasaron igual, todo tranquilo, Metztli amaba estar con su mamá y se la pasaba de maravilla junto a ella, hasta que llegó el día en el que tendría que regresar con su padre.

— ¡Hola Xiadani! – Saludó el azteca – Vine por Metztli.

— Hola Itzama, ya mismo viene, le pedí que me dejara hablar un poco contigo. – Lo miro seriamente.

— … Tú también lo has sentido ¿Cierto?

— Sí… Itzama, prométeme que la protegerás.

— Sabes que lo haré, aún si me cuesta la vida.

— Gracias…

— ¡Papá! – Los interrumpió una muy animada Metztli.

— ¡Hola Metztli! – Exclamó el azteca levantando a su hija. - ¿Cómo te portaste?

— ¡Bien!

— Así me gusta, dale las gracias a Xiadani.

— ¡Gracias mami!

— No me agradezcas Metztli, sabes que me gusta mucho cuando vienes. – Respondió sonriendo.

— Bueno, es hora de irnos, hasta luego Xiadani, gracias por todo.

— ¡No fue nada! Hasta luego Itzama.

— Papá, ¿Podemos visitar al tío Tlaxcala? ¡Por favoooor!

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué quieres ir a verlo? – Metztli lo miró con cara de tristeza. — Bien, podemos ir a verlo…

— ¡Yey! Adiós mamá – Se despidió una vez más, Xiadani se despidió con la mano, y dio media vuelta regresando a casa.

— ¿Y por qué quieres ver a Tlaxcala? – Preguntó el Imperio Azteca observando a Metztli.

— Hace mucho que no lo veo… ¡Lo extraño! – El azteca suspiró.

— Bueno… en unos días te llevo con él – Metztli lo abrazó, y se quedó dormida en brazos de su padre, estaba cansada por el día anterior, estuvo todo el día afuera jugando con su madre.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

— México… México… ¡México!

— ¿… Papá? – Preguntó la mexicana abriendo los ojos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? – Metztli terminó de abrir los ojos, encontrándose con un británico confundido y a varias de las naciones observándola. Sentía que un nudo en la garganta se le comenzaba a formar, no le gustaba recordar tanto a sus padres, no porque no los quisiera, los amaba, sino porque le daba nostalgia y le dolía recordar. Se incorporó rápidamente en su silla.

— ¿Q-Qué sucedió? – intentaba sonar lo más tranquila posible, pero su voz empezaba a quebrarse.

— Te quedaste dormida… H-Hey, ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Arthur.

— S-sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

— ¿Segura? No suenas muy convincente – Dijo Alemania.

— Segura, no se preocupen.

— Bien… Y con esto doy por terminada ésta conferencia, pueden retirarse. – Indicó Inglaterra, todos salieron casi corriendo, sin embargo México salió con paso lento, aunque al salir de la sala corrió lo más rápido que pudo, debía llegar a casa antes de que se le escaparan las lagrimas; Luego de llegar a casa se tranquilizó y decidió ir a las ruinas de Teotihuacan, ahí iba cuando se sentía deprimida o recordaba a sus padres, le daba confianza para seguir adelante y seguir creciendo como nación, como sus padres hubieran querido.

* * *

Adjasd hello~ ese fue el cap 7 :3 aclaraciones:

_**Xocolatl: **_"Chocolate" en náhuatl, ya ven que fue aquí en México donde se originó :B

_**Xiadani: **_Nombre Maya de mujer :3

_**Itzama: **_Nombre Azteca de hombre~

_**¡Tlaskamati miak!: **_"¡Muchas Gracias!" en náhuatl

_**¡Jun! ¡Ka'a! ¡Óox!: **_"¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Tres!" en Maya (asdasd ya ven, la típica cuenta de los padres para que hagamos algo(?)

_**Ma'alob áak'ab:**_ "Buenas noches" en Maya ^^

Adjasd El próximo capitulo será la continuación de este, hasta la próxima~ Espero sus reviews!


	8. Recuerdos Pt2

Metztli corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta finalmente llegar a las ruinas de Teotihuacan, donde se sentó en las escaleras de una pirámide más alejada del resto, casi adentrada en las montañas y contempló el paisaje, no había ni un alma, aquella ciudad había cambiado mucho a través de los años.

— Pss Inglaterra ¿Por qué demonios seguimos a México hasta aquí? – Preguntó Estados Unidos detrás de un arbusto, aparentemente Arthur había seguido a Metztli y había arrastrado a Estados Unidos y a China con él.

— ¿No la notaste algo rara? No puedo confiar en ella ¿Qué tal que está tramando algo, que nos afecte a las demás naciones?

— Lo dudo, Méxi-chan no es así. – Dijo un Antonio despreocupado, aunque susurrando igual que los demás, a Inglaterra casi le da algo por el susto.

— ¿¡What th-?! ¿España? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó sin subir la voz.

— Ah, es que los vi siguiendo a México ¡y el jefe tenía que asegurarse de que no fuera algo malo!

— ¡Idiota! ¡Baja la voz o nos escuchará!

— ¡¿Por qué tengo que estar yo aquí, aru?! – Preguntó Yao molesto, Inglaterra le iba a responder pero algo llamó la atención de los 4, México estaba… ¿¡Llorando?! ¡¿Qué, era el apocalipsis!? ¿Qué seguía? ¿Que llovieran patos? ¿Que Francis dejara de ser un pervertido? ¿Que Alfred dejara de comer hamburguesas? O peor… ¿¡Que Arthur cocinara bien!? España estaba apunto de correr a abrazar e intentar consolar a Metztli, pero Arthur lo detuvo.

— ¡Idiota! ¿¡Qué crees que haces?!

— ¡Iré a consolar a Méxi-chan! – Exclamó intentando zafarse del inglés, por suerte no estaban tan cerca de México para que lograra escucharlos.

— ¡No, no lo harás!

Siguieron así unos minutos, hasta que escucharon un ruido no muy lejano, sonaba como un bebé llorando.

— ¿What? ¿Un bebé? ¡No te preocupes, el hero te salvará! – ahora era Alfred el que iba a salir de entre los arbustos, pero algo lo detuvo…

Una criatura terrorífica acababa de aparecer de la nada, parecía un coyote gigante, tenía pelaje azul grisáceo, manos y pies de mono y unas garras enormes, una cola rematada con una mano con garras igual de grandes que las demás y colmillos muy puntiagudos; Metztli se levantó y vio a la criatura directamente, pobre Metztli, parecía que la criatura estaba lista para atacar, de la nada se lanzó encima de la mexicana.

— ¡México! – Exclamó Alfred a lo lejos, pero Arthur le tapó la boca y lo volvió a ocultar tras el arbusto, las 4 naciones se asomaron, creían que verían una desgarradora escena pero fue todo lo contrario… Metztli estaba en el suelo con la criatura encima, aunque en vez de atacarla estaba jugando con ella como si fuera un perro y ella su dueña.

— ¡A-Ahui! ¡P-para! ¡P-por favor! ¡Hahaha! ¡M-me haces cosquillas! – México reía bastante, totalmente diferente a hace unos instantes.

¿¡Qué era eso?! ¿Y por qué jugaba con México? China, Inglaterra, España y Estados Unidos seguían observando, hasta que finalmente la criatura se detuvo, permitiendo a la mexicana levantarse, se volvió a sentar en las escaleras de aquella pirámide pero esta vez acariciando a aquel animal (si es que se le podía llamar así) y de nuevo se hundió en sus pensamientos, pasaron un par de minutos y México notó que algunos arbustos se movían frente a ella, se levantó seguida de su pequeña "Mascota" y se puso en pose defensiva.

— ¿Quién está ahí? – No obtuvo respuesta. - ¡¿Quién está ahí?! – Preguntó nuevamente. Estaba apunto de lanzarse en esa dirección hasta que vio a un hombre bastante alto salir de entre los arbustos, vestido de una manera muy rara pero que a la vez le parecía muy familiar a Metztli, ambos estaban viéndose frente a frente, como inspeccionándose mutuamente, no sabía por qué pero ese hombre se le hacía muy conocido, siguieron así hasta que Metztli rompió el silencio.

— ¿Quién eres tú y por qué estas vestido así? – Nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta. — ¿Qué, el gato te comió la lengua?

— … Estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo. – Finalmente aquel extraño habló, observó a la criatura y luego nuevamente a la joven nación, en su rostro apareció una mueca de confusión. — ¿Por qué el Ahuizotl no te ataca?

— ¿Qué? Claro que no me va a atacar, es mío, igual que el territorio que estas pisando en este momento. Mejor dicho, ¿Por qué no te ataca a ti? – Preguntó viendo al Ahuizotl y luego de nuevo a aquel hombre.

— Ha! ¿Tuyo? Te equivocas, este territorio le pertenece a mi hermano, o al menos, lo hacía hace mucho tiempo…

— Mira, no sé de que hablas, pero este territorio fue de mi padre alguna vez, así que ahora me pertenece a mí.

— ¿Tu padre? Sí como no... – Hubo una pausa, de nuevo ambos se inspeccionaban mutuamente, como si acabaran de notar algo. – A no ser qué….. ¿¡Metztli!?

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ….. un minuto….. – Ella también acababa de darse cuenta. Cayó de rodillas al piso, cubriéndose la boca con una mano.– ¿¡Tío Tlaxcala?!

Arthur, Yao, Alfred y Antonio seguían observando, ¿Quién era ese tipo?

— No puede ser, ¡Metztli! – Corrió a abrazarla. – No puedo creerlo, en serio eres tú… – Las lagrimas de la mexicana volvían a salir.

— Tío Tlaxcala… ha pasado tanto…

— Lo sé, haz crecido tanto pequeña, te haz vuelto muy fuerte, ¿Eh? – la vio a los ojos con una leve sonrisa, Metztli solo asintió mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas. – Por poco no te reconozco, la última vez que te vi eras tan pequeña…

La última vez que se vieron… Metztli recordaba perfectamente ese día.

_*Flashback*_

— ¡Tío Tlaxcala! – Gritó la pequeña mientras corría a los brazos del nombrado.

— ¡Metztli! Haz crecido desde la última vez que te vi, ¿Cómo estás pequeña?

— ¡Bien! Feliz de verte ¿Y tú?

— Igual – Le sonrió – Pero, ¿Estás sola pequeña?

— No, no lo está. – Respondió el Imperio Azteca cruzado de brazos, justo frente a ellos.

— Ah, hola Itzama.

— Hola Tlaxcala…

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Preguntó abrazando a su pequeña sobrina.

— Bueno, hace unos días Metztli me pidió que la trajera porque te extrañaba.

— ¿Enserio? – Volteó a ver a la pequeña Azteca con una sonrisa, ésta sólo asintió. — Yo también te extrañaba pequeña.

— Metztli, ¿podrías dejarnos solos un momento? – Preguntó con el tono más relajado que pudo.

— ¡Sí papi! – Y se echó a correr por ahí. Tlaxcala veía extrañado al Imperio Azteca.

— ¿Y eso? ¿A qué se debe?

— Tlaxcala, tengo que hablar contigo de algo serio. – Lo miró dudoso un segundo, pero al ver su semblante notó que realmente debía ser algo importante.

— Muy bien, te escucho. – Le contó del mal presentimiento que había estado sintiendo, y que el Imperio Maya también lo había tenido, Tlaxcala escuchó todo con atención, eso no era bueno, si Itzama y Xiadani tenían tan mal presentimiento, realmente no era una buena señal. — Entiendo… No creerás que...

— Puede ser, por eso necesito que la cuides unos días, no he terminado de prepararme para… lo que sea que viene.

— De acuerdo, puede quedarse aquí el tiempo que necesites.

— Gracias. – Luego de esto llamaron a Metztli y le dijeron que pasaría unos días con Tlaxcala, no entendía porque pero eso la hacía feliz, así que sonriente aceptó.

Los días pasaron, la pequeña azteca volvió con su padre y fue ahí cuando lo que el azteca y la maya predecían ocurrió…

_*Flashback end*_

Dios… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que recordar la conquista justo ahora?

— Oye… tranquila… eso fue hace mucho tiempo… y tu les pateaste el trasero a esos bastardos, ¿No? – Metztli asintió de nuevo, efectivamente, eso había pasado hace mucho tiempo pero aún le dolía recordar.

Hablaron un poco hasta que "Ahui" comenzó a comportarse raro, como si estuviera detectando a alguna presa, se quedó gruñendo a un arbusto, Metztli se acercó y se encontró con una sorpresa no muy agradable.

— ¡¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo ustedes aquí?!

— ¡M-México! B-Bueno nosotros…t-todo es culpa de Inglaterra ¡Él fue el que nos arrastró hasta aquí! – La mexicana volteó a ver al británico con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¡Gracias por tu ayuda idiota! –Metztli siguió mirándolo de la misma manera. — Bueno, lo que pasa es que como en la conferencia estabas actuando tan rara, creí que tramabas algo…

— Vaya, no creí que me tuvieras tan poca confianza cejudo… Como sea, ¿Por qué trajiste a estos 3 contigo?

— A China por si nos descubrías, a Estados Unidos para usarlo de escudo y España se coló.

— ¿¡Cómo que de escudo?!

— Miren, no me interesa, sólo lárguense de mi territorio y ninguno saldrá herido.

— Metztli, ¿Quiénes son ellos? – Preguntó Tlaxcala.

— Nadie que valga la pena tío Tlaxcala.

— ¿Cómo que nadie que valga la pena? – Alfred se levantó animadamente del suelo y se puso enfrente de Tlaxcala. – ¡Yo soy Estados Unidos, el gran héroe de éste mundo y el hermano mayor de Mestli!

— ¡Me llamo METZTLI!

— Es lo mismo.

— Yo soy Inglaterra. – Se presentó Arthur. – Mi nombre completo es Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte.

— ¡Yo soy China, Aru! – Dijo Yao haciendo una leve reverencia, los 3 ya presentados y el español escucharon a Tlaxcala decirle algo a Metztli en un idioma raro y ambos se rieron.

— Y Yo soy Espa- –antes de que terminara la frase se llevó un gran golpe en la cara por parte de Tlaxcala, seguido de algunas risas por parte de la mexicana.

— Sí, sé perfectamente quien eres tú, idiota.

— ¡Auch! ¿Y eso por qué fue? – Miro detenidamente a Tlaxcala, y luego de unos minutos lo reconoció – Oh… – Ahui también estaba apunto de atacar a España.

— ¡M-Méxi-chan! ¡C-Controla a tu cosa esa por favor!

— ¡No es una "cosa esa" es MI Ahuizotl, mi padre me lo dio antes de que tu llegaras y me jodieras la vida!

— ¡Te he pedido disculpas como un millón de veces!

— Sí, como si con disculparse mis padres volvieran… – Bajó la mirada, Tlaxcala puso una mano en su hombro, Metztli suspiró. — Cálmate, Ahui, él no es un sacrificio para los dioses… aún. – Acarició al Ahuizotl de la cabeza y volteó a ver a las otras naciones. — Sólo, váyanse de aquí, por favor.

— De acuerdo. – dijeron los 4 al unísono, retirándose del antiguo territorio azteca.

Metztli y Tlaxcala siguieron hablando todo el día, hasta que el Sol comenzaba a ponerse, Tlaxcala se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se puso de cunclillas, quedando a la altura de su sobrina.

— ¿Qué sucede, tío Tlaxcala? — Preguntó confundida sin levantarse del suelo.

— Yo…. Ya tengo que irme.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! Ha pasado mucho… quiero estar contigo más tiempo.

— Yo también lo quiero, pero debes entender que no puedo… debo volver, a donde las naciones y los imperios van cuando… tu sabes...

— Pero… – Bajó la mirada, triste, realmente quería estar más tiempo con él.

— Hey, no te pongas así, tu eres una nación fuerte, incluso más que tus padres y yo, estarás bien. Además, volveremos a vernos.

— ¿Enserio? – Preguntó esperanzada.

— ¡Claro!

— ¿Y mis padres? – Preguntó con tono esperanzado.

— También, a donde tengo que volver están ellos, y están orgullosos de ti, te lo aseguro. – Al oir esto, Metztli no pudo evitar sonreír; Sus padres… ¡Los volvería a ver algún día! Ella esperaría lo que fuera necesario. – _**Aneh, cihua-yez-pilli. –**_Se despidió Tlaxcala.

Metztli se despidió de su tío y volvió con Ahui, se subió a su lomo y volvió a la pirámide de hace unas horas, donde dejó a su "pequeña mascota" Y volvió a casa.

* * *

Waaaaa!¿Qué les pareció? es el capitulo más largo que he escrito, ¡Por favor, diganme que les pareció! tengan por seguro que escribiré un reencuentro de Metztli con sus padres! Por cierto, con "Idioma raro" me refería al Nahuatl xD

_**"**__**Aneh, cihua-yez-pilli":**_ "Adios, sobrina" en Nahuatl

Por cierto! la idea de Tlaxcala como tío de Metztli la saqué del fic "Hola mundo, México aqui!" de la autora **O-niixx**, se las recomiendo al 100%!


	9. El peor entrenamiento del mundo Pt1

Hey:3 Aquí yo reportándome(? Me costó un poco escribir este cap por falta de ideas TT-TT pero al final lo conseguí! Ah! Y una cosa rápida, como sé que casi todos los que siguen el fic son mexicanos, si quieren que escriba acerca de algún hecho histórico en concreto, díganme y veré que puedo hacer :3 (Menos la revolución y las explosiones del 84 e.e) bueno, dísfruten el cap ^^ (Por cierto no se me ocurrió que otro titulo ponerle al capitulo xD)

* * *

— Hijo de su… ¿Quién se cree que es para hacer esto? Pero claro, nadie le pregunta nada a Metztli, a nadie le importa lo que yo piense, ahh pero verá que me las pagará, si cree que puede hacer esto sin consecuencias está muy equivocado! Y Díaz, ¡al menos pudo preguntar mi opinión! No me importa que mi ejército sea un desastre, ¡Me niego a aceptar** SU **"ayuda"! – La mexicana estaba furiosa, maldecía todo lo que podía mientras esperaba en la oficina de Díaz. ¿Por qué nadie le pedía su opinión cuando se tomaban esas decisiones? Ella era la mismísima representación de México, cargaba consigo más de 400 años, ¡Podían al menos consultarla!

— Metztli, lamento la espera. – se disculpó Don Porfirio Díaz mientras entraba y se sentaba frente a ella, juntó las manos y la miró fija pero pacíficamente, Metztli también lo miraba, pero ella estaba cruzada de brazos, impaciente, esperando una explicación. — Escucha, yo-

—¿¡Por qué no me preguntaron mi opinión!? – Gritó furiosa, mientras golpeaba el escritorio de Díaz con las manos. — ¡¿Tan poco les importa lo que piense?!

— No es eso, sabes que tu opinión es muy importante, pero también lo es el bien del pueblo y la organización del ejército.

— ¿¡Pero por qué tiene que ser **ÉL**!? ¿Por qué no, em… Alemania? ¡Sí, eso es, Alemania! ¡Mejor que venga él!

— Porque, a pesar de que el señor Alemania también éste muy capacitado, me parece que la elección que hicimos fue la mejor, además, tú más que nadie sabes que nuestro ejercito es un… cómo decirlo… – Miró a la mexicana vestida con su uniforme militar, había vuelto a sentarse y a cruzar los brazos, estaba con las piernas cruzadas viendo hacía otro extremo de la habitación, con un ligero mechón de cabello sobre su rostro.

— ¿Un desmadre? – Preguntó indiferente, Díaz no pudo evitar reír un poco.

— Exacto, además, ya lo hemos llamado y viene en camino junto con sus superiores, no hay marcha atrás.

— ¡Pero! ¡No es justo! ¡Él ni siquiera me reconoció cuando me independicé!

— Lo sé, tranquila México, intenta hacer las pases con él, dale una oportunidad.

— ¿Oportunidad? ¡¿OPORTUNIDAD?! ¡Esa se la di al gringo y me robó la mitad de mi territorio! ¡No quiero! ¡No voy a hacerlo¡ ¡Me niego! ¡He dicho!

— ¡Luna! – Díaz empezaba a cansarse, ella ya no era una niña para actuar tan infantil, México trago saliva y se sentó nuevamente, cuando Díaz la llamaba por su nombre en español, no era bueno. — No eres más una niña para actuar tan infantil ¡Compórtate como una nación! Lamento no haberte consultado, pero sabía que si lo hacía te negarías.

— ¡Claro que me negaría!

— Pero son mis órdenes, y tienes que seguirlas.

— Usted no es el indicado para decirme eso señor… – Dijo Metztli en un tono de burla mientras reía un poco, Díaz río también ¡Genial! Aparentemente su comentario había calmado un poco las cosas.

— Es cierto, técnicamente no sería presidente si no hubiera desobedecido a Zaragoza y perseguido a esos franceses. – Le sonrío.

—Pero fue divertido.

— Sí, lo fue. – Metztli suspiró, y la habitación quedó en completo silencio. — Xochitl… – ¿La llamó por su segundo nombre? Oh Oh… sólo la llamaba así cuando estaba decepcionado o muy serio. — Tan sólo… Prométeme que lo intentarás, no te pido que lo perdones sólo… te pido que aceptes su entrenamiento. – Metztli siguió en silencio, procesando todo lo que habían hablado.

— … Bien… ¡Pero cómo haga algo que no deba, se arrepentirá del día en el que vino al mundo! – Díaz volvió a sonreír al escuchar esto.

— Me parece un trato justo.

— ¿Cuándo se supone que llega ese idiota?

— En unos días, te avisaré un día previo a su llegada.

— De acuerdo.

— Puedes retirarte Metztli. – La mexicana volvió a ponerse su gorra completando así su uniforme y salió de la oficina de Díaz.

Pasaron algunos días hasta que finalmente Díaz le informó a Metztli de la llegada de su "Invitado especial", Ese día no pudo dormir mucho, pues realmente no le agradaba la idea de tener que entrenar con él.

— ¿Enserio es necesario? – Preguntó Metztli a Díaz en un último intento de librarse.

— Sí, lo es.

— Maldición… – Finalmente las personas comenzaron a bajar del barco, hasta que lo vio acompañado de otros soldados… Ag, tan sólo de verlo le daban nauseas, no sabía como esperaban que entrenara con él, pero órdenes eran órdenes, Díaz le indicó a Metztli acomodarse el uniforme militar y, finalmente, estaban frente a frente.

— ¡Kesesesese! ¿Alguien solicitó la presencia del asombroso yo? – Exclamó el peliblanco sonriendo satisfactoriamente con un tono burlón, agachándose un poco para quedar a la altura de la caucásica.

— Tsk.. – Metztli volteó la cabeza molesta.

— General Beilschmidt, es un placer, permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Porfirio Díaz, soy el presidente de México. – Exclamó sonriente estrechando la mano del prusiano.

— Ah, ¡Señor Díaz! Me han contado tantas cosas de usted, el placer es mío. – México miraba con disgusto la escena, de nada le servía a Gilbert hacerse el educado cuando todos sabían que era un narcisista de segunda.

Luego de un "pequeño" intercambio de halagos entre Díaz y Gilbert, y de saludar a los demás soldados prusianos, se dirigieron al Castillo de Chapultepec, donde por desgracia para la mexicana, Prusia y sus soldados pasarían un tiempo.

A la hora de la cena, Metztli había preparado varios platillos típicos mexicanos, a pesar de que no toleraba el tener que cocinar para Prusia y sus soldados, lo hizo feliz, pues era una excelente cocinera. Cuando finalmente sus "invitados" se sentaron, varios de los soldados miraron la comida con una gran sonrisa y luego a la mexicana.

— Fräulein México, ¿Usted preparó todo esto? – Se animó a preguntar uno de ellos.

— Así es, todo lo hice yo, con un poco de ayuda de las cocineras. – Respondió orgullosa.

— ¡Luce delicioso! ¡Sí así cocinan todos los mexicanos, díganme inmediatamente como cambiar de nacionalidad! – Bromeó, aunque detuvo sus risas al instante en que sintió la mirada asesina de Prusia. – Eh… B-bueno digo… ¡A-a comer!

— Es cierto que te luciste Metztli, te quedó delicioso. – Dijo Díaz limpiándose con una servilleta.

— Gracias Don Porfirio. – le sonrió.

Al terminar de comer, cada uno de los soldados (que por suerte solo eran 5), Prusia y México se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, México se cambió de ropa y se dispuso a dormir, pero al momento de acostarse notó que no estaba sola; Prusia la miraba con su sonrisa burlona de siempre recargado en el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Qué quieres, idiota? – Preguntó molesta.

— Más respeto a tus superiores, a partir de mañana seré tu general, me han llamado para convertir a tu bola de desalineados en un ejercito, así que más les vale que sean hombres y no unos llorones como el intento de ejercito de Estados Unidos. – Se acercó a ella, tomándola de la cara para verla directamente.

— Mira, no sé quien te crees que seas, pero no recuerdo haberte dado el derecho de venir a **MI **territorio y decirme que hacer y como puedo o no hablarle a los demás, así que dime que quieres y largo de mi habitación. – Prusia la soltó de la cara.

— Venía a decirte que mi entrenamiento será muy estricto y pesado, así que espero que demuestres que eres digna de que gaste mi awesome tiempo contigo! Kesesesese!

— Sí sí, lo que digas, ¡Ahora largo! – Metztli le lanzó una almohada pero el peliblanco cerró la puerta antes, vaya que era una molestia, lo único que la mexicana quería era que todo eso acabase lo antes posible.

* * *

Holis! Bien, aquí está el cap 9~ Pues así como lo acaban de leer(? **Prusia ayudó a México a entrenar a su ejercito porque pues… eran un desastre xD además de venderle armamento; de De 1885 a 1911 fue el mejor momento de relaciones México-Prusia, y si, efectivamente Prusia no reconoció a México cuando se independizó.**

**Porfirio Díaz estaba a cargo de un escuadrón de infanteria, pero en una vez desobedeció a Zaragoza y atacó y persiguió a soldados franceses, fue condecorado como coronel y después ascendido al cargo de general** (Y creo que todos sabemos que pasó después(?) adsad en el siguiente cap veremos como terminan nuestro Prusiano favorito(? Y Metztli, así que por favor sigan leyendo y dejando sus reviews:3


	10. El peor entrenamiento del mundo Pt 2

Perdon! Perdon perdonenme enserio, mátenme, crucifíquenme, quemenme si quieren xD pero en verdad lo siento… no tengo excusa, diré la verdad, no me había puesto a escribir por flojera & por falta de ideas xD pero aquí está el nuevo cap, espero para el siguiente no tardarme tanto, insisto, por favor denme ideas de que escribir u.u, bueno, ahora disfruten el cap ^^

* * *

Ese día la mexicana se había levantado con algo de sueño gracias a que no había podido dormir casi nada la noche anterior, cortesía de Prusia; se dio una rápida ducha, se vistió con su uniforme militar y bajó sin muchos ánimos a desayunar.

— Buenos días. – Dijo a los presentes cubriendo su boca mientras bostezaba un poco y tomó asiento, en su cara apareció una mueca de confusión al ver que el peliblando no estaba acompañándolos en la mesa. — ¿Y el idio- – Se detuvo al momento al sentir la mirada reprendedora de Díaz sobre ella. – Perdone, ¿Y Prusia? ¿No baja a desayunar?

— El general Beilschmidt desayunó hace una media hora aproximadamente, dijo que se adelantaría al campo de entrenamiento. – Respondió Don Porfirio con su tono calmado de siempre.

— ¿Qué? – Preguntó ella algo exaltada, no entendía por qué demonios Gilbert quería adelantarse, pero de algo estaba segura: lo que fuera, no era bueno para ella, ni para su ejército.

— Me hace feliz el ver que esté tan emocionado de poder ayudar a nuestro ejército, ¿No lo crees así, Metztli?

— "Claro, si lo que quiere es a medio ejercito muerto…" – Pensó y simplemente asintió con la cabeza volviendo a desayunar, luego de un par de minutos terminó, buscó su caballo y emprendió camino a lo que sería, el peor y más largo entrenamiento de toda su existencia.

Cuando finalmente llegó, entró cabizbaja a paso **muy** lento y suspiró mientras levantaba la cabeza y se ponía la gorra, esperaba ver a todos sus compañeros formados y temblando de miedo mientras eran reprendidos por Prusia, pero lo que vio fue totalmente diferente, todos sus compañeros estaban platicando animadamente, algunos bebiendo algo de tequila o comiendo algo, y ni una sola señal del prusiano, se quedó observando la escena un momento mientras se preguntaba si seguía dormida y todo eso era un sueño.

— ¡Hey! ¡Miren quien llegó! ¡Lunita, vengase pa'ca, no se nos quede ahí! – Anunció felizmente uno de sus compañeros mientras se levantaba de su asiento e iba con ella para arrastrarla a donde estaban los demás.

— ¿Pos ora? ¿El gato te comió la lengua? – Preguntó otro de sus compañeros divertido mientras pasaba una mano frente a su cara para ver si reaccionaba.

— ¿E-Eh? A-Ah, dispénsenme… – Dijo reaccionando apenas.

— No te preocupes, ¡Pero vente! ¡Vamos a platicar un rato más! Te estábamos esperando Lunita. – Dijo de nuevo el que la recibió sonriéndole y sentándose junto a ella; Al principio estaba algo desconfiada pero luego con la platica entre cuates se le olvidó por completo ese sentimiento, a pesar de ser la única mujer ahí, ella se llevaba bien con todos sus compañeros, pues se había ganado su lugar en el ejército mexicano y, por ende, entre sus compañeros.

— Por cierto, Lunita, creo que exagerabas cuando nos contaste del extrangerito ese, el que dices que nos va a entrenar. – Ante el comentario Metztli volteó a verlo totalmente confundida.

— ¿De qué hablas? – No entendía, en primera, como él tan siquiera podía decir eso si no lo conocía y segundo, ahora que sacaba el tema, donde tlacuaches estaba Prusia.

— ¡Pos es que él llegó hace rato y se veía buena onda! Hasta nos dijo que descansáramos en lo que llegabas.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! – Preguntó exaltada mientras se levantaba de su lugar moviendo la cabeza a todos lados como buscando al peliblanco.

— Sí, dijo que cuando llegaras empezábamos… Bájale a tus humos tantito lunita, ¡Si se ve que es un buen tipo!

— No, no ustedes no lo conocen… – Su tono pasó de uno de sorpresa a uno de preocupación mientras veía a todos sus compañeros quienes la miraban extrañados, no sabían por qué la desconfianza de su compañera.

— Lunita calma… si de por sí eres medio pálida ahora pareces un fantasma, ¿Por qué tanta desconfianza? – Preguntó uno de ellos, pero Metztli en vez de responder a su pregunta le hizo otra pregunta.

— ¿D-Donde se supone que está él ahora? – Preguntó viéndolos a todos.

— ¡El asombroso yo está justo aquí! – Escuchó no muy a lo lejos, inmediatamente volteó a verlo y sintió como casi se le escapaba el alma del cuerpo, tenía una expresión algo sádica mezclada junto con una satisfacción nada disimulada, aunque parecía que ella era la única que alcanzó a percibirla. — Kesesesese veo que ha llegado la única personita que nos faltaba… Bien, ¡Todo el mundo, firmes, al frente y al centro! – Ordenó subiendo la voz, no hizo falta repetirlo 2 veces pues en un segundo todos, incluida Metztli, estaban formados frente a él.

Lo único que pasaba por la mente de la mexicana en ese momento era "¡Trágame, tierra! ¡Trágame y no me dejes salir nunca!" Quería que eso acabara lo más rápido posible, pero no sólo ese entrenamiento, también todos los que faltaban.

— Así me gusta… Bien, ¿Disfrutaron el pequeño descanso? – Preguntó Gilbert con un tono "inocente" viendo a todos, ellos simplemente asintieron mientras sonreían. — Me alegra ver eso… ¡Porque es el único descanso que tendrán mientras yo esté aquí! – La sonrisa de los soldados se borró en ese mismo instante y voltearon a verlo confundidos aunque sin romper filas.

— "Lo sabía…" – Pensó Metztli, resignada.

— Mientras que mi asombrosa presencia esté aquí, las palabras "Descanso", "Relajación" y "Tiempo libre" perderán cualquier significado para ustedes, yo me encargaré de convertirlos de una bola de inútiles a un VERDADERO EJÉRCITO, y cuidadito que alguno de ustedes se atreva a desobedecerme o a cuestionarme… – Todos escucharon a cada una de las palabras de aquel peliblanco con sorpresa y Metztli todavía con un sentimiento de nada más y nada menos que resignación. – Ahora… Aquí hay cierta personita a la que van dirigidas especialmente estas palabras… y si sabe lo que le conviene hará caso de ellas… No acepto, que absolutamente **NADIE **se burle de mí, me ignore o me desobedezca, y espero que esa persona, quien estoy seguro que sabe quién es, tome nota de esto, porque yo no doy segundas oportunidades ¿Queda claro? – Preguntó indirectamente, todos asintieron. – Espero que resulten más útiles que el patético intento de ejercito de Estados Unidos.

México tragó saliva porque sabía que cada una de las palabras que había dicho iban dirigidas especialmente para ella.

— Para comenzar, todos denle 15 vueltas al campo, y más les vale terminarlas en menos de 20 minutos o por cada persona que no las termine se le aumentarán otras 10 vueltas. ¡En marcha! – Nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo.

Lo único que podían hacer era obedecer las órdenes del prusiano, y tomando en cuenta que era imposible dar tantas vueltas al campo completo en tan poco tiempo, al final del día se puede decir que habían corrido más de 100, luego de toda una tarde llena de torturas que pareciera no iba a tener fin, el entrenamiento había acabado; Como pudieron cada uno volvió a sus hogares a descansar al menos unas horas, Metztli, por su parte, llegó al Castillo de Chapultepec hecha trisas apenas pudiendo ponerse de pie.

— Patrona quería saber que es lo que le gustaría..- ¡Santa María Purísima! – Exclamó una sirvienta mientras entraba al cuarto de Metztli, se horrorizó totalmente al ver que la pobre estaba totalmente destrozada. – P-Patrona pero ¿¡q-que le pasó?! – Preguntó muy preocupada mientras se dirigía a ella y con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla le inspeccionaba algunas heridas.

— C-Citlali, n-no me toques, me duele todo.. – Pidió México con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, intentando alejar la mano de aquella mujer cuyo nombre aparentemente era Citlali.

— D-Discúlpeme… P-pero dígame, ¿Q-qué fue lo que le pasó?

— E-El entrenamiento… – Esas dos palabras fueron suficientes para dar a entender que el entrenamiento de hace unas horas había sido un infierno.

— E-Entiendo.. d-discúlpeme.. ha-hay algo que pueda hacer por usted? – Preguntó poniéndose de cuclillas frente a ella.

— S-Sólo déjame dormir por favor… Ese idiota me las pagará, así sea lo último que haga… – Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, la sirvienta solamente suspiró, asintió y se retiró, sabía que si Metztli decía que se iba a vengar, se iba a vengar. Esa noche durmió como si hubiera muerto y al día siguiente, aún algo adolorida, se levantó mucho más temprano que antes para poner en marcha su "pequeño plan de venganza".

* * *

WAAAA! Aquí está el cap 10, una vez más pido disculpas por el retraso y, creo que el próximo capitulo será el último de Prusia-México xD depende de si me llega la inspiración(?) Bueno, eso, hasta el próximo capitulo, espero sus reviews! ^^


End file.
